Shadow of A New Dawn
by Husky-Bui
Summary: Inu Yorki is a semi-normal 18 year old, sure she's the oldest Gennin, but her abilities in the field of data make up for it. But after nearly dying because of leaf Anbu. She finds herself in the ranks of Akatsuki and ready to get revenge on Konoha.
1. That Time of the Month

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the-"

"Hey, Inu! Get your butt up and out of there! Today's the day you categorize all the ninja!" A boy's voice called from the front door.

"Loud mouthed punk- ALRIGHT! I'm up!" Came the tired response of 18-year-old Inu Yorki. "Man, I swear you get louder and louder everyday." She said rolling out of bed to get ready for the day. Which was only disturbed by the constant banging on her door and the yelling. Finally Inu had finished getting dressed, her sliver hair pulled back, glasses on and not to forget her Konoha headband and lap top case. "Ready to go, I guess…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"C'mon! Everyone's waiting for you!" The boy yelled again, this time sounding impatient.

"Alright, alright already, I'm out see?" Inu said stepping opening the door to greet the spiky haired blond ninja in front of her. She stepped out and closed the door behind her then locked it and began to walk, "I'm surprised you waited so long this time Naurto."

"Yeah well, it's time for you to record al the skills of the ninja!" He said clearly excited. Every month All the Gennin, Chunin and Jonin would gather together to have Inu record their current standings in Taijustsu, Genjustsu and Ninjustsu, it's an affective method of keeping track of one's level and a good way to help them train.

"I'm just a ecstatic as you are Naurto. I just hope that you remembered to train this time. She said to Naurto, who wasn't paying attention. The reason? Maybe Sasuke or Sakura showed up.

"Well hey there Sakura. Nice morning don't you-"

"Oh Sasuke!! Sakura said in her fan girl manor.

Inu stopped and turned around to see Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto acting how the they always do around each other, mostly it was hearts and sparks. Inu found herself smiling at their silly antics, however they seemed so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't seem to notice her as they walked right past. A familiar pang of sadness and loneliness fell upon her. That same loneliness that was about when she found out she wasn't able to get a squad, therefore she couldn't make any friends or move up in ninja rank. She was able to befriend Naruto and his friends but she was a bit too old to hang out with them. She didn't have any friends that where her age.

"INU!! HURRY UP OR THE HOKAGE WILL GET PISSED OFF AGAIN!!" Naurto's voice broke through her brooding and reluctantly she continued forward wearing that same smile she always uses to mask her loneliness.

Ten minutes later Naurto, his squad, Inu and many of the village's other ninja where all gathered outside of the Ninja Academy to be given their instructions.

"Alright!" One of the examiners called. "Listen up and shut up!" It took a few seconds for the crowd to quiet down. "Ok, you know the drill, get your number, wait until your called up, perform your jutsu and then leave. Got it?" The crowd around the examiner all nodded in agreement. "Good, now then. Gennin to my right, Chunnin in the middle and Jonnin to my right. Gennin are first."

"YEAH!!"

Eight long hours later Inu had finally walked out of the Academy; her laptop had over heated from all the new data and Inu herself was both tired and pleased. Only the last half of the Chunnin and the whole of the Jonnin where left to catalogue.

"I hate my curse." She said sheepishly.

"Really, you shouldn't things like that when the Hokage's behind you."

Inu jumped and nearly dropped her laptop before realizing it was only the Third Hokage.

"Holy- geez! Don't sneak up on me!"

"My apologies, I was only taking a pleasant walk when I heard you talking." The old man said, taking a few steps toward Inu and changed his tone from carefree to serious. "I don't think you should be talking ill of your gift-"

"Gift?! I don't have no gift, I'm cursed!"

"Oh? Do you realize how many people would kill just to have you ability?"

"They can have it!" Inu said turning away from the Hokage, "Good night Lord Hokage." Inu began to walk away and into the main part of the village.

'Here' She though looking at the happy faces and the dark empty shops, 'are the people who say I'm blessed with these eyes that can see it all in numbers.' She turned away from the window of a local pet shop, 'They are nothing but fools, seeing all forms of justsu and taijutsu and breaking it down into data that confuses even the smartest code breaker; it's a curse.'

Bump

"What did I-" Inu looked up to see that she was standing outside of her apartment room an that she had run into the door headfirst, really hard. Which somewhat explained the now throbbing spot on her head. "Oh well, it's only a small bump." She said as she walked in and towards her bedroom. "Bedtime, There's still lots to do tomorrow."

Before settling off to sleep, She noticed something move outside of her window, She stood up on her bed and looked out of the window. Beyond it she could see the many tree covered mountains that creped around the village. The mountains began to swim before her eyes, the room began to spin and the throbbing bump on her head felt like it was on fire.

"W-what the-?" Inu's own voice sounded far away, if not muffled by the many others that began talking out loud from somewhere in her mind." Everything turned black and a voice spoke, piercing loud and clear through the now quiet darkness.

"We will come when you're the weakest."


	2. Can you even stand the Sight?

~Chp. 2 Can You Even Stand the Sight?~

The sun was creeping up and around the mountains and trees. A small beam of light had found it's way through the white curtains covering up the window. It flashed in her face and forced the teenager wide-awake.

'Oh good it's morning.' She rolled over to get her face out of the unwanted light and then it hit her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inu jumped off what she thought was her bed and looked around. White walls, white curtains, a heart monitor that was beeping very fast, in synchronization with her own pounding heart. "WHY AM I IN THE HOSPITAL?"

"I'd like to know as well." A longhaired blond woman wearing a green trench coat and an old man with long white hair, a rather large nose and a scroll on his back walked in. Followed by the Hokage, two Medical ninja and two Anbu Black Ops. One was wearing a tier mask and the other had a frog mask on.

"The Anbu brought you here this morning after a noise complaint form your neighbors." The Third Said, "They said that there was a sudden scream and a loud crash, the Anbu arrived to find you passed out and running a high fever so they brought you here."

"Man, you must be scared or something, your all sweaty." The white haired man said, receiving a deadly glare from the blond.

"….!" Inu hadn't realized that she was nervous, or sweaty. How could something like this happen?

"Listen kid," The blond said, "It's important that you tell us what happened last night. Think you can do that?"

Inu swallowed with difficulty seeing as there wasn't a sign of anything and her throat had dried out. She nodded and raked her brain trying to remember, but only a dark void met her within her memories.

"I don't really remember much. I hit my head on the front door because I wasn't paying attention and then I…" She stopped that void of darkness preventing her from remembering nothing more than going to sleep.

"Yes? Go on." The blond said, writing all of what Inu had said onto a clipboard, she stopped giving a 'continue so I can go' look.

"That's it? No people or genjutsu? You just hit your head. That's it?!"

"Jariya, don't try to pressure her into remembering."

"But Lord Hokage, I-"

"You heard him froggy! Knock it off!" The woman said

"Froggy?! Why I oughta-"

"Enough!" The third said, now glaring at Jariya.. "Let's go, Miss, Yorki get some rest for now. You'll be allowed to leave by the end of the day." With that all but the two medical ninja left, they both did their normal checks on things and then left.

"I don't get! I never forget things that are important like this." Inu said looking out the window, "Why would I forget at a time like this?" Subconsciously she rubbed the bump on her head, the words of the other running themselves through her head.

~7:30 p.m.~

Twelve and a half hours later Inu has released from the hospital. Already it was dark outside, the lights from the restaurants, shops and homes where lighting up the dark streets that where lined with countless ninja and villagers. Inu walked by each person not noticing or at least trying to ignore the happy people.

'To much noise here.' Inu cringed at the shouting of drunks in a nearby bar. She kept walking until the only light around was from the nearly full moon 'Tomorrow you'll be full wont you?' She smiled up at it then looked around to see she had arrived at the same place were she had first met Naruto and his friends. Yep, that same bench surround by trees in the front and back.

"What the-?" Inu saw two people sitting on the bench one was a guy whom she had a crush on was making out with a girl she'd never even seen before.

Rage boiled up inside of her and then the depressing feeling of heartbreak came up and drowned the rage. The two where kissing, hugging and all that other lovey-dovey crap. She couldn't stand it, Inu turned on her heel and began to walk away when-

"Inu? Is that you?" Her love interest stopped sucking the other girl's face long enough to speak. "Oh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Regretfully she turned around to face them acting as embarrassed as she could muster at the moment. But how can you when you just saw the person you like making out with someone he's probably never met before? "I'll just be on my way so you can-"

"I heard that you where sent to the hospital this morning, am I right?" The girl said.

'Oh so it speaks AND knows how to get to the point?' Inu though bitterly.

"Yeah well, you know how I get. Just a bit stir crazy." She pretended to casually adjust her laptop strap on her shoulder. "I just, you know-"

"Don't try and lie Inu, we heard that you had a stress overload of some sort." The boy said, "You need to be more careful with your self and-"

"Ahh, details, who need's them? So who your new friend Spence?" Inu changed to subject before the 'How'd you get into the hospital?' interrogation came up.

"Oh yeah, this is my girl friend Cory-" Inu choked on air at the mention of girlfriend but passed it off as a cough, "We've been together for the past week. Great don't you think?"

"Not great, now I want to kill her!' Inu though as she imagined herself throwing Cory off a bridge gagged and tied to a rock. Laughing as the bubbles popped on the water's surface and then taking Spencer all for herself to give him a shoulder to cry on.

"Um, Inu?" Spencer's voice broke through her daydream.

"What?"

"I was just saying that we need to get going. I promised Cory we'd go out for dinner."

"Yeah right!" Inu said the drowning Cory fantasy still playing itself out through her head. "Have fun on your date." She said with a harsh bitterness and walked right past them along the same path she was originally walking. As soon as she was out of sight, Inu broke into a run, fighting back warm tears that started to leak out from the corners of her eyes. "Damn, damn, damn, damn," She said over and over again, running past villagers and getting worried or confused looks in response to her cursing. "Damn, damn, damn." Small children began to cry, villagers yelled for help and other ninja began to chase her.

"STOP!!"

"MONSTER!!"

'Monster? Who're they talking to?' Inu stopped and looked around to the ninja where gathered around her. 'Where's the monster?!'

"Oh? I'm sorry did you mean me?" Inu said feeling herself smile as all the ninja had a relived sort of a look on their faces.

"Oh it's just you Inu! We though you where-"

"Hey, Shut up!" One of the Jonin standing next to the ninja said.

"Where what?"

"Uh-"

"Way to go idiot!" The same Jonin said japing the silent speaker in the side with his elbow.

"Well, it's nothing you need to worry about. Good night!"

'He recovered fast!' Inu though as the crowd began to dissipate, 'Why did they think I was a monster?' She though while walking a familiar path.

"Hm, perhaps my fellow villagers have decided to name me a monster because that's how they see me…? No that makes no sense, why would they consider me a monster?"

BUMP.

"I'm home already?" Inu said rubbing the newly formed bump on her head and silently cursing muscle memory.

She went inside and into the nearest window to watch the moons glow it's soft, never ending light. Unfortunately the image of Spencer making out with Cory came crashing back.

"Damn it!" She wiped away the newly shed tears. "Why'd I have to walk that way?" She went into her bedroom, placed her laptop onto her desk and plopped onto her bed crying quietly into her pillow.

Eventually she fell asleep tossing about and mumbling 'Drown you man stealing bitch!' in her dreams. The moon still shining it's soft light everywhere outside, casting shadows everywhere. One of the shadows shifted slightly.

"Well, what's happening?" A man said standing outside in the shadows with another man, it was the first neither one of them dared to speak since their target got home.

"…She's asleep." One of them turned to his partner, "Let's move before we lose the darkness."

"Right!"

~ "Drown, drown I say!" Inu's dream self was yelling at Cory as she went under water tied to a rock.

"Oh, Inu! How could I not have seen it?" Spencer hugged her from behind, "It is you I love!" He pulled her into a tight embrace, Inu's face was stuck in his shoulder but it didn't seem to matter if she was a little shorter. They where only inches away from kissing when black storm clouds began to roll in, darkening the once blue skies.

"What the-?" Inu broke away from Spencer, when she turned around he was gone and then the whole bridge had disappeared from under her feet, "N-no!" She fell into total darkness a voice rang out.

"We will come we you are the weakest."~

"Huh?!" Inu sat straight up and looked around in the near darkness. "There was a crash, I know it!" She got up and tripped before realizing her feet where all tangled in her blanket.

Leaving it a lump on the floor Inu walked around her small apartment, tripping and bumping into unseen objects on the floor. After ten minutes she gave up and stumbled and tripped back into her room, noting the time on the clock and finally concluding that it was a stray outside bumping into things at one in the freaking morning. She picked up the fallen blanket and settled back into bed and slept for what only seemed minutes before a hand flew out of nowhere and clasped itself over her mouth.

"Mmppff?!"

"Get out of bed quietly and cooperate wit us or you'll be in trouble." A calm voice spoke right next to her.

'What the- cooperate? Yeah right!' Inu slapped the hand away and jumped off her bed to run for door. However the first man didn't come alone, there was another person standing outside her bedroom door. As Inu ran by he grabbed her wrist, twisted it behind her back and pinned her on the floor.

"Good work Kisame." The first person spoke in his voice to the man now sitting on Inu's back. "Could you stand her up?"

"Sure." Kisame got off her back releasing her wrist, he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled up, cutting off her air supply and forcing her to stand.

"Make sure she can't get away."

"Right." Kisame put Inu into a head lock and then reached behind him and pulled out a large sword and brought it down next to her, "This gonna take long? This kid doesn't have much chakera as is."

"Depends." The first man walked over from the door jam and stopped in front of Inu. "I need you to look at me if I'm going to be addressing you."

Inu wasn't paying attention, she worried about the sword she could see that it consumes chakera and that it was quickly eating hers as well. A hand came into her view and took her whole head and turned it so that she was looking into the face of the first man. He had black hair held back by a Konoha headband with a deep horizontal line through it. He was pale by the light of the moon with dark line under a pair of Sharingan eyes…wait, Sharingan? Must be of the Uchiha clan, but Sasuke's the only one left other than his…brother? So then this must be…

"Itachi Uchiha..." Inu's voice was barely audible due to the lack of proper airflow.

"Inu Yorki?" He said disregarding her realization.

Inu opened her mouth to speak but closed it because she had forgotten how to speak, instead she nodded 'yes'. Itachi closed his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Good!" He pulled back his arm and punched Inu in the diaphragm. "Get the laptop Kisame, we have our target." Kisame let go to retrieve Inu's laptop, causing her to crumble to the ground coughing.

"T-thieves! You're…just trying to get my l-laptop!" Inu coughed out in an attempt to breath normally. Her eyes watering at the pain and the though of the Hokage scolding her for letting something so valuable be stolen so easily by an ex-Leaf ninja. A hand reached over and turned Inu onto her back.

"Thieves are we?'" Kisame said, the sword he had pulled earlier was now on his back, in his hands was the case containing the laptop. "It's amazing your still conscious, most ninja are out like a bulb by now."

"She's not an ordinary ninja remember?" Itachi was kneeling next to her. "Why not sleep?" His Sharingan eyes where looking right into Inu's grey eyes.

'Sleep? That sounds great!' Inu's mind began to go fuzzy as the older male's pupils started to spin faster and faster. They slowed to a stop when a calm, quiet darkness came and took Inu away.

"Wow…" Kisame said smirking at the now sleeping 'target', "I sure hope I never need to go to you about insomnia!"

"Sure, come on let's hurry up before the Anbu Black ops. get here." Itachi scooped up Inu and walked quickly out of the apartment, Kisame following right behind him. The moon was hidden behind a large cloud, as a strong unseasonable wind blew and surrounded the three ninja. Dust and leaves joined the mix and soon it died down as the moon was coming out from it's cloudy cover and found that the three where gone. At 1:15 A.M. Konoha had unknowingly lost one of its people.


	3. Join up or Die

~Chp. 3 Join up or Die~

"Ugh, this place stinks, where am I?" Inu woke up to be greeted by a dingy concrete room. There was only a single light bulb lighting the whole room and the whole place smelled strongly of mold and…blood? Inu sat up and moved away from a suspicious dark spot on the floor.

'Ok stay calm! First access the situation!' Inu tried moving her hands only to find them tied behind her back, 'Ok, I'm tied up- nothing to do about that.' She looked up at the bulb that was dimly lighting the room, 'I could try and break that using-'

"Damn! I would be able to break it if my hands weren't tied up!" She looked around to try and find some other method of breaking her ropes, but all there was besides the light, was a pile of dirty blankets in one corner where she assumed people like her had to sleep.

CLINK!

Inu's head turned towards a door that had just now appeared from thin air into the middle of the room. A man walked through and shut the door behind him. He had orange spiky hair, several piercings in his nose, lip and ears. He had grey eyes much like Inu's but his had six rings around each pupil, he wore a long black, chin high coat with red clouds on it.

"I see you've woken up." He said in a calm, intimidating tone of voice, "I was concerned that Itachi and Kisame had gone too far."

'Itachi and Kisame? They must be the two guys from last night.' Inu swallowed, remembering hearing from some travelers about a man who was running an organization of some sort. They showed her a black and white picture of somebody who looked like the man standing here, they said the leader had tons of face piercings, they didn't know the name of the organization, but they knew the leader's name this man must be the leader, Pain.

"Oh? What's wrong? I though you would be a bit more talkative, but seeing as how well informed you seem to be you must already know who I am, correct?" Inu nodded unsure of what to say. "Good, then I don't have to introduce myself."

Inu involuntarily flinched, covering her diaphragm expecting to be punched there again, when nothing happened she opened her eyes and looked up to she her arms free of their rope bindings and Pain smirking like a small child who just got what he wanted from his father.

"Are you aware as to why you are here, Inu?"

'How the hell do these people know my name?!'

"My…information on every ninja in Konoha?" She was finding it difficult at the moment to stand up due to a certain foot falling asleep.

"No, that's not necessary to us, you're here because of what you can contribute to the Akatasuki." He walked over to Inu and offered her a hand to help her up. "You have a very special power that we could use in our ranks, one that both we and the Elders in your village knew about. One that they had tried so hard to conceal for years but failed horribly."

"Special…power?" Some of Inu's distrust melted on the spot replaced by curiosity.

Part of her wanted to take his hand and stand up so that they would be talking eye-to-eye however; the rest of the distrust had kept her from even moving.

"Yes, something so rare that it's said not to exist even, when the host is right there. To get to the point you don't truly exist because you-"

"Are you high or something?" Inu said standing up, ignoring the stubborn tingling in her foot. "Think, if I didn't exist then I wouldn't be here or there or anywhere because I wouldn't be alive."

"You didn't allow me to finish." Pain's voice began to sound dangerous as if he would kill her on the spot. "I'm saying you don't exist because you're not human, you are a shadow."

"Really? Worst load of bull I've ever-"

"Is it?" Pain's impatience towards this girl who couldn't see the truth was growing rapidly. "Think a bit! Do you think it was because how 'important' you where to the village that you never could leave for missions?"

"Yes, that's what I was told!"

"Do you really think that, the risk you posed to your self was the reason you where never able to join a squad or participate in any exercises?!"

"Yes, because I-"

"Have you never had even the faintest of ideas that maybe, just maybe that your Elders may have kept something a secret form you?"

"No, because I know they would nev-"

"USE YOUR HEAD!" Pain yelled angrily in hopes of making her realize the truth but he got the wrong result. Rather than putting two and two together to figure it out, it was as if Inu had gone back thirteen years, to the tender age of five. She was cowering of the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest and arms covering her head, shaking like a leaf.

'This had better be worth the trouble and headache…' Pain sighed, kneeling down next to Inu and putting his hand on her head.

"Calm down Inu." He said in a gentleman like tone, almost immediately the shaking stopped. "See, we would never be so cruel to leave you all alone and in the dark like that. The Akatsuki can help you find and master you shadow powers. You could be able to heal yourself faster than any Medical Ninja in the world, move through solid objects and hide in the shadows for any covert assignments, possess people and perhaps take revenge?"

"What is it that you want from me?" Inu spoke indifferently as she stared at the ground feeling strangely content.

"WE want you to join the Akatsuki so we can help you train and in time who knows? If you want you can go back to your village or stay here." He said.

"I'm not sure that I really want to join though, I'd-"

"You'd rather go back and live in a place full of people who, by the way decided to have you killed at five a.m.?" Pain dropped his hand off of Inu's head, standing up right and turning away from Inu. There was no need to look to know the look of shock and horror that had taken its place of her face.

"T-they wanted to kill me?!" Inu stood up again, steadying her self against the wall behind her.

Pain ignored her as he walked to the door and knocked three times. A slot opened up and a blue eye poked through.

"Time to show the new pet her fate?" The voice belonged to a man and he sounded very happy over something.

"Yes," Pain stood back as the slot closed and the door opened again, a person who Inu had assumed was the male speaking behind the door had walked in. He had long blond hair, most of which was in a high ponytail on his head, he had on the same coat as Pain and was carrying what looked like…

"My laptop?" Inu looked from Pain to the strange man.

"You'll see in a little bit, by the way name's Deidara." He said as he fumbled around trying to open the laptop. As he worked, Pain stood in front blocking Deidara from Inu's view.

"You see the current time is four-fifty-nine-"

""Got it! Pain stepped aside to let Deidara through to Inu; he pushed the now open laptop into her hands and then pushed the 'ENTER' key. Four separate windows popped up each with a part of her apartment on the screen one was in her bed room, another outside the front door facing down, the third looking down on her window and the fourth was completely black. "Good idea with using a Chakra panel for security, tricky to get unlocked but a nice touch, yeah?"

"You had my house bugged?!" Inu blushed, these guys where perverts!

"Nope, Itachi and Kisame left them behind when they got you. These little birds of mine have only just come online!" He tapped the screen to redirect her attention, "Just watch!"

Three Anbu had just arrived; one was outside her window and the other two where outside the front door. The two snuck in through the door and snuck into Inu's room to let the third in through the window.

"Are these the-"

"Quiet! My art comes up next!"

One of the Anbu used a jutsu to make their hand glow blue with a point.

"A chakra scalpel? Must be a medical-"

"Shut up! Hmpf."

The Anbu using the scalpel quietly snuck over next to Inu's bed, the ninja raised their arm and made a quick slash at the blankets. At the same time the once dark screen seemed to rip open, showing the Anbu who had tried to kill Inu, all three stepped back and then a fifth window popped up, covering the first window with a view of the apartment complex exploding.

"Oh good! I though it wouldn't come online but it did just in time to catch the beauty of spontaneously combusting explosives!" Deidara said happily thanking Pain for allowing him to use explosives, "What do you think, beautiful right? Of course it is!"

Inu wasn't paying attention to Deidara's ranting over his own art, she stared at the fifth window hoping it was only a trick, that the smoke from the resulting fire wasn't really there, that the silently screaming people running around for water to put out the fire where only playing a game. But it wasn't, there was the smoke there and the people running around like mad men everywhere, Inu watched this happening until someone came close and then the fifth screen went totally black.

"All of those people, they aren't going to get hurt are they?" Inu asked looking now at the 'ENTER' key, wishing it away so she'd never have to see what the future for her would've held for her.

"Who knows," Deidara shrugged, "If I where you I'd care less, they wanted you dead."

Inu closed the laptop and hugged it, trying to keep her mind from thinking up and wrapping itself around the worst-case scenario. She could be considered a traitor if they found out she was alive and already elsewhere, or could spread around burning the whole village down! She closed her eyes and felt herself slid back into a sitting position on the floor.

"You see? Even if you went back now or later, the minute you step foot in that village, the Anbu would just kill you first and never ask questions about it." Pain said putting his hand on her head once more this time feeling resolve coming from the potential member. "See, if you stay and join the Akatsuki that wouldn't be a problem now would it? You'll have a new home here with us, with people who are practically in the same boat as you."

'A new home?' Inu stood up again this time with the resolve to go with what seems to be the best choice that is after all what she was taught. 'It's not like I have any other choices or anywhere to go or stay. Why not here then?' She looked the leader in the eye and swallowed down any doubt that dare question her judgment.

"I've really got nothing else to do, so why the hell not?" Inu smiled, "I'll join the Akatsuki!"

Pain took his hand off Inu's head for the last time, turned around smirking, he walked towards the door and opened it, silently motioning for Inu and Deidara to follow. Outside the door was a long hallway that stretched in two different directions.

"Deidara, take Inu to her room, then tell Sasori to start preparing himself. Inu get some rest, you start you're training at three p.m. later on."

Deidara nodded then started lead Inu to the right as Pain went left, the hallway they where going down had often split off into a different direction. They turned left twice until they where walking down a hallway with doors on both sides, they continued walking until Deidara stopped and pointed at the ninth door on the right.

"Well, here you are, your new room!" Deidara opened the door to revealing a room similar to the one Inu was just in except this one didn't smell or have bloodstains adorning the walls and floor. There was a small rectangular window next to where an already made bed was waiting. "Look she, you got your own bathroom." Deidara opened a door next to a small dresser, "And of course there's a closet. Ok I'll have Tobi explain the rules for cleaning laundry and things like that, because well, he's got them memorized and I'm tired of explaining them because of Tobi. Alright, sleep tight, I'll come get you later."

"Ok, thanks Deidara!" Inu said watching as Deidara left, closing the door with a loud'Click' behind him. "Wonder who this Tobi person is? Sounds like he forgets a lot the way Deidara put it." Inu walked over to the dresser and setting the laptop on top. "Well, this is the new beginning of a new chapter in my life, I suppose." In a few minutes Inu was asleep, the thoughts of what had just happened disappeared as sleep took over.

~She began dreaming of a large shadowy beast tearing up a forest like no one's business, it came to a wall then it was in a large circular room. There was people talking but neither Inu nor the beast could make out what was being said. Then something happened, there was a loud bang and smoke erupted from nowhere and filled the entire room. The sound of crashing glass filled the air somebody's voice and then she woke up.


	4. Meet Your 'Killer' New Roommates

~Chp. 4 Meet your 'Killer' new Roommates~

Inu looked around momentarily thrown off; the room she had woken up in was unfamiliar to her.

"Where the heck am-" She remembered at once, "Oh yeah, new home."

Inu looked around again to see and black coat with red clouds hanging on a hanger in her closet. She swung her legs off the bed, her feet bare feet making contact with a cold concrete floor. She took one step forward and then fell on the floor.

"Ow," She turned onto her back to see a large cameo green duffle bag had tripped her. "Where'd this come from?" A note was tied to the shoulder strap of the bag; Inu took it off and squinted to try and read the rough hand writing, no small feat if your blind with out your glasses.

**'Your apartment has been burned to the ground in order for us to cover our tracks. You'll be glad to know that nobody was killed. We were also able to retrieve some items when we got you to make living here seem a bit more homely and to keep you from getting to home sick. Best wishes,**

**-Your Kidnappers.'**

"Oh ha-ha, 'Your kidnappers?'" Inu suppressed the urge to childishly giggle, "Those two must have thought it would have been funny to mention that."

She put the note aside and opened the duffle bag to find her glasses along with it was her alarm clock, toothbrush and other essentials like extra clothing, shoes and extra ninja tools, headband, large blue towel and her favorite blanket.

"Hey, not bad!" Inu said happily putting on her glasses to bring the room into much better focus. "Better find a place for everything." Inu went about the room to set everything were they had to go, at one point she tripped over the empty bag and ended up falling in to the bathroom. Once everything was set up there was a knock on the bedroom's door, she got up from the floor of the bathroom and ran over to open the door of the bedroom to find Deidara standing happily.

"Yo Inu! Sleep well? Great! Mind if we come in?"

'Uh…we? 'Inu though that there was only four in the Akatsuki.

"Yeah sure come in!" She said opening the door wider.

Deidara walked in first followed by two shorter men. The first had an orange swirled mask covering his entire face, one would have thought moving around would've been fairly difficult even if there was one eye hole in the mask. The other was short with red hair, fair skin and maroon eyes. Both men where sporting the Akatsuki's coat.

"Alrighty then Inu! Meet a couple of your roommates and future partners in crime! This here is my man Sasori," He referred the redhead who nodded his head rather bored by the look of it, "And this here Tobi, he was the rookie before you came along." The man sporting the mask jumped forward and far to enthusiastically for a grown man shook hands.

"Tobi is very pleased to meet you, Inu! I feel much better living here knowing that there is someone here that I'll have some superiority over!" He took made an epic pose then failed his hands, "Oh, don't worry Tobi will be nice to you, unlike how Deidara and the others threat me!"

"That's nice to know Tobi, I hope you can teach me the ropes of living here," Inu smiled earning another enthusiastic hand shale from Tobi.

"Tobi, did you remember to bring the list? As we all know, except the dog, you have the worst memory ever." Sasori asked.

"Yes!" He brought out a stack of papers and shoved then towards Inu. "Laundry, eating, cleaning, all of that is there along with training field times, also blah blah blah and blah and even-"

"Tobi SHUT IT!" Deidara said after far to many blahs, "Inu get ready now, First training session's in half an hour on the training field. Later!" He pulled Sasori and Tobi out of the room with himself and closed the door. Leaving Inu alone, with the stack of papers in one hand, somewhat befuddled.

~60 minutes later~

Inu walked out of her room after showering and getting into uniform, the chin high coat was a little too big, but the pocket space was amazing! Any bigger and her laptop could have fitted in. Inu pulled out the list Tobi gave her and flipped through to find the normal day schedule. It was a weird one, the times where specific like a parent who wanted their teenage driver home before dark or they're driving privileges would be revoked. It read:

6:00 a.m.- 9:00a.m. ~Time period open for breakfast only

10:00 a.m.- 11:00 ~Free time and training/ preparation period

12:00 p.m. - 1:00 p.m. ~Time period open for lunch only

2:00 p.m. - 6:00 p.m. ~Free time and training/ preparation period

7:00 p.m. ~Everyone is expected to attend dinner

8:00 p.m. ~Meeting

9:00 p.m. -11:30 p.m. ~ Free time, shower, bed

12:30 a.m.~ Curfew, BE IN BED!

Exceptions: You are either on a mission, dead or sick.

Sure it was a bit unusual but the chore list made no sense of what ever it was trying to depict. It had only the names of various chores, different days of the week and numbers very cryptic. While Inu was pondering the list she walked head first in to the Akatsuki's one and only Jashin member; Hidan.

"Hey! Watch where your going brat!" He moved around her, not paying any mind to the new recruit. "Geez, Jashin-sama would seriously kill me if he found out I let some dumb rookie mess with my-" The rest was lost as he walked out of earshot. Inu continued, unfazed, walking until she reached an area with a couple of couches, a table with five chairs scattered around it and a book stand with a square glowing box sitting upon it. It had colorful moving about it's bright face and made an occasional sound which would cause Inu to jump and glare at the box's bright and mocking face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a long needle –a sembon, as it's called- and readied her arm to throw it at the box when it made it's next- and last sound. She was prepared to throw it when an unknown hand reached out, grab Inu by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Break that thing and I'll KILL you!" A harsh man's voice said from behind her.

"Kakazu, leave the rookie alone, she's probably never seen a television before." Another voice from behind, a woman's voice this time, oh thank god for the voice of reason!

"A what?" Inu said as the man who still had a hold on Inu's wrist pried the sembon out of her hand.

"Tel-e-vis-on." The man said gruffly. There wasn't much to him, just a mask that covers his nose and mouth and his headband was worn on a hood of some sort, like the others here it had a vertical line through the village's symbol and of course the Akatasuki coat. "Of course you've never seen one before so hands off this one! It was a pain prying it from that damn, dying noblemen's hands." He walked over to the box, hit a button and made the flashing images and sounds disappear, replaced with a quiet and blank screen.

A woman walked up next to Inu; she had blue long hair with an origami flower in her hair. Like everyone else she wore a coat with red clouds.

"I'm sorry, Kakazu can be a little touchy when it comes to things that cost munny or munny itself. I'm Kohon, I help Pain lead the Akatsuki and I'm also second in command. Thank god you're here, you know how some girls just wish to be with lots of guys- yeah it sucks! Being the only girl and all." She smiled. "But if I were you kid, don't get wasted around this idiots, it's a time bomb waiting to happen and I suggest losing it to someone special." Inu looked at Kohon not knowing and yet knowing what she meant by 'losing it'.

Thanks Kohon, I really appreciate the- uh, advice." Inu started to move away from Kohon but then bumped into an abnormally large Venus Fly Trap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" It said in a friendly and polite voice.

"Screw manors let's eat her now!" It said again but in a gruff, creepy voice

"Sorry! I didn't see you." Inu said looking at a man who had yellow eyes, one side his face was black and the other was white. Around is head was a Giant Venus Fly Trap shaped plant and of course he also wore the red clouded black coat.

"It's ok, we just wanted to introduce ourselves to the new comer." The white said.

"Yeah, do ya think we could eat you some time?" the black said.

"No! That would not be appropriate! Any way, I'm Zetsu!"

"And I'm Zetsu!"

"WE ARE BOTH ZETSU!" They said in unison, " WE GET IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO THE AKATSUKI EVERYDAY! WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT JOB!"

"Really?" Inu asked, maybe she could get more information about the Akatsuki from this plant guy.

"Inu! There you are!" Deidara walked in, grabbed Inu and pulled her away from the others by the arm, "Sorry about that, but it's a good thing I found you, Tobi screwed up and didn't give you any directions on how to get to the training area."

"Really? I though we'd where going to practice in a room, there's a training area here?"

"Of course there is, it really is a good thing I found you. I'm pretty sure that Leader-sama wouldn't be to pleased to find out the puppy was unable to make it to her first day at boot camp."

"Puppy? I'm confused, am I the puppy?" She asked.

"Your kidding right? Smartest brat in that whole damn village and you don't even know what your name means?"

"I know what it means! I just don't get how I'm this puppy."

"It's a joke you dork, puppy as in a baby dog and your new here, therefore making you appear as a baby –metaphorically of course- in the eyes of more experienced Akatsuki members. Also your name means 'dog' therefore the puppy rule applies making you a puppy in the Akatsuki. Because you are new to our style of living and your name's meaning, any questions?"

"That's…clever," Inu said, hardly realizing that her first ever nickname would have been one that was so well though out, "Are there going to be anymore like that?"

"Yep, tons. Best if you prepare now Shadow Puppy and believe me, with a guy like Tobi around new names will start fast and you'll get sick of them quick."

"Like what? Are they bad? Good?" Inu asked wanting to know how to stay out of trouble with these other members.

"Let's see, Hidan and Kakazu still go by the 'Zombie Twins' it just wont ever quite for them, Sasori's got 'Pinocchio' going for himself because of Tobi and a week ago I'd walk by minding my own business and then Tobi would say 'Dude looks like a lady!' and then run off and trick poor Kohon by telling her there's a new 'girl' in the Akatsuki." Deidara rubbed the back of his head and then stopped in mid step, letting Inu crash into his back. He turned and in a warning tone said, "By the way, if you call anybody by any of those names, you'll wake up dead the next day. Just some friendly advice!" He turned and walked on with Inu following until he opened a door to his left, beyond it was nothing but blinding light "Well? C'mon! Sasori doesn't like to be kept waiting. Hmp." With that he walked through the door into the light. Unsure, Inu followed and didn't appreciate the change in lighting. She immediately shut her eyes, feeling as if the light was stealing away her eyesight.

"C'mon, snap to it!" Because you kept me waiting while you fetched the dog, you get to train it!" Sasori's voice rang out loudly and impatiently.

"Fine, I was going to anyway!" Deidara said, "'Oi, Inu! You can open your eyes, its just sunlight, it wont kill you."

Obediently Inu opened her eyes to see an open ceiling, circular cave. The sky outside was a cloudless, never ending blue. Her eyes moved to the cave's walls and took in the outcroppings of grass on the rough surface, on the ground were trees everywhere. Twenty or more wooden training posts a lined up, a small body of clear blue water was located no more than ten feet away, an occasional rock or large patch of dirt dotted a soft green grassy carpet that covered the whole ground base of the cave. Deidara and Sasori stood near on the post, Sasori looked extremely impatient and Deidara was busy digging rope out of a cameo duffle bag.

"Alright Shadow Puppy! Time to start your training!" Deidara said, holding the rope over his head and grinning eagerly.


End file.
